Scarecrow's Dream
by N. Owens
Summary: Existem coisas que tem um valor que na verdade não existe.


Olá pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Aqui estou eu com mais uma One! Como devem ter reparado, NÃO é SasuHina. É KakaHina! Mas, porque, se eu só escrevo/via SasuHina? Simples, gente! Dia 15/09 foi aniversário do Kakashão! HAUQHA Eu queria escrever uma fic de presente, mas só saiu hoje (porque eu escrevi hoje). E na verdade eu não shippo ele com ninguém, ele é alone in the darkness pra mim HAUQHA Mas ai eu precisava de alguém pra fazer par com ele, e a melhor escolha na MINHA OPINIÃO foi com a Hina!  
Pra mim foi meio duro escrever essa fic.  
Se você não gostar do casal, leia assim mesmo, você pode se surpreender. Se você ler, e mesmo assim não achar nem que foi legal, me fala, tá? Eu não mordo ninguém. Hahaha.  
Leitores das outras fics: Eu não abandonei nada, nem ninguém, eu só aproveitei um lapso de criatividade artística, e prefiro aproveitar quando essa sensação vem pra escrever o que quer que venha. Porque, sinceramente, eu sinto como se não tivesse "inventado" nada, foi a história que veio pra mim, e eu só digitei. Foi bem louco. Sei lá. É isso. Eu espero que vocês gostem, se não gostar também pode falar, porque eu tô sempre querendo melhorar.

* * *

 **Scarecrow's Dream**

 **Escrita por N. Owens**

 **Betada por Slash**

Ele se sentia um objeto, mas só em partes.

E mesmo a parte ruim, não era tão mal assim.

Uma parte era sobre ser usado, em qualquer sentido que fosse, porque a sensação de ser um objeto é claramente essa, você tem determinado valor, mas é obviamente substituível.

A outra parte era sobre se deixar ser usado, em qualquer sentido que fosse, porque a sensação de se deixar ser usado lhe causava um êxtase que você só encontra em realizações íntimas, extremamente pessoais. O mundo em que você vive não é suficiente pra você, as pessoas podem te olhar com desprezo, com amargura, mas não importa muito, porque você sente seu coração parecer ser apertado por uma mão grande e forte, e um arrepio desce a sua barriga até chegar na virilha, ela formiga um pouco por lá, como se quisesse ter certeza de que você vai sentir, e desce para as pernas. Você relaxa, e tem certeza que está tudo bem consigo. Não é um ataque cardíaco. É só o êxtase de ser o objeto sexual da mulher que você sempre quis.

Era deliciosamente bom ser o catador de cacos de seu coração estraçalhado. Se Neji estivesse ali, talvez não fosse ele a ajudá-la, provavelmente teria caído nos braços do primo, que ele sabia, a amava de todo coração. Estava morto por tal, aliás.

Às vezes ele se sentia tragicamente feliz. Como se só lhe fosse possível tê-la porque ela foi rejeitada, porque o primo que a amava morreu. E porque Inuzuka Kiba era frouxo.

Tentava não pensar muito nisso, só queria que chegasse logo em casa, e claro, estava atrasado. Para melhorar sua situação, estava chovendo fortemente. Seu cabelo cinzento era tingindo em uma tonalidade mais escura pela água, a máscara sempre colada ao rosto estava ameaçando cair. Sua roupa de jounin estava suja, e sabia que tinha molhado a edição pocket da série Icha Icha que carregava no bolso lateral da calça. Apesar dos pesares, não se sentia mal, não poderia estar mais satisfeito consigo mesmo. E ele realmente queria chegar em casa.

Mais alguns minutos e chegaria a vila, de onde se encontrava dava pra ver os portões principais com clareza. Ao seu lado, sentiu os olhos de Anko sobre suas costas.

\- Quando chegarmos, preciso que leve o pergaminho que recuperamos até a Hokage. – O tom de voz embargado pela chuva. Dava pra ouvir sua mágoa latejando de sua alma, em um eco fúnebre.

\- Você mesma pode fazê-lo, Anko. – Estavam a sós, e ele não era o tipo de homem que fugia de mulheres, mas aquela em especial ele gostaria de enfiar em Suna e deixá-la para os cães de areia. – A menos que esteja ferida, é esse o caso?

\- Você só está fugindo dos seus afazeres, Kakashi! – Suspirou inconscientemente, e tentou despistar tossindo. – Por acaso tem algum compromisso urgente que o impeça de passar o relatório à Hokage? – Seu sarcasmo seria reconhecido até por Naruto, que era um idiota. E péssimo com mulheres.

\- Pra falar a verdade, tenho sim. – Analisou-a docemente com o olho negro e prosseguiu. – E não é com você. – suspirou – Saia com Chouji e vá aproveitar seus dangos.

\- Você é um idiota. – Ela urrou, e ele poderia jurar que os ninjas que estavam de vigia nos portões a haviam ouvido.

\- Tem razão. – Balançou a cabeça em cumprimento aos guardas e diminuiu o passo. Tirou das costas uma pequena case e segurando-a, caminhou lentamente até a morena, que já estava parada a alguns poucos metros dele. Seguiu em frente com passos lentos, uma de suas mãos segurou as dela, enquanto a outra lhe tocava o rosto, provavelmente ia beijá-la. – E como um bom idiota, eu só faço o que quero. – Enfiou rapidamente a alça da case que continha o pergaminho em uma das mãos de Anko, e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Ela viu a nuvem se desfazer e revelar uma casa de chá, que apesar de toda a destruição, se encontrava apenas com algumas rachaduras na estrutura. Ela suspirou. Se fosse uma construção, certamente ela seria aquela casa de chá. Seus dedos apertaram a case e se dirigiu ao escritório da Hokage, sabendo que assim como o chá perde seu calor ao longo do tempo, ela havia perdido Hatake Kakashi para a herdeira Hyuuga.

A chuva continuava forte, mas ele estava feliz. Não ia se atrasar tanto.

Morava na cobertura de um prédio de três andares. Da rua ele conseguia ouvir a melodia lenta e ocasionalmente fúnebre que saía de sua casa. Ela estava lá. Subiu as escadas com pressa, mas ao tocar na maçaneta, sentiu necessidade de se acalmar, e por isso a abriu lentamente, o som ainda estava lá, mas agora mais baixo. Ela devia saber que estava chegando e o diminuiu.

Hyuuga Hinata encontrava-se com um pijama lilás simples, recostada em seu antigo sofá de couro velho, com um dos livros da série de Icha Icha em suas mãos. Ela ergueu seus olhos claros e o encarou, doce, como ela própria sempre fora.

\- Bem-vindo.

\- Estou de volta. – Ele seguiu em frente, Hinata sorriu abertamente.

\- Espere um segundo. – Ela disse se erguendo do sofá, deixando o livro dele para trás e adquirindo um leve sorriso divertido nos lábios avermelhados.

\- Hm? – Tentou falar, mas a morena simplesmente ficou na ponta dos pés, puxou-lhe pela gola que lhe cobria o rosto, deixando-o exposto e o beijou. Eles tinham uma não tão discreta diferença de 21 centímetros de altura, o que o fez agarra-lá pela cintura, tirando-a do chão. Ela riu no processo. Os lábios eram macios e quentes, o gosto do chá verde que ela havia bebido era quase tão bom quanto o sabor dos lábios da futura líder do clã Hyuuga. – O que foi isso? – Perguntou, quando se separaram.

\- Eu simplesmente gosto de vê-lo molhado. – E novamente sorriu. Às vezes o Hatake apenas sentia que odiava os sorrisos de Hinata, eles lhe roubavam o coração, e ele não desejava amar ninguém. Já havia perdido uma boa fração das pessoas que amava, e para si, não queria que Hinata fosse mais uma, visto que ele parecia um espantalho amaldiçoado. – Como foi a missão?

\- Cansativa. – Referindo-se mais precisamente a Anko que a missão em si. – Você gosta mesmo dessas músicas sombrias.

\- Estou ouvindo só para absorver o som. – E voltou ao sofá.

Parecia o tipo de coisa que pessoas depressivas dizem. Kakashi não esperou que ela falasse mais nada - ele sabia o porque dela estar ali -, ainda molhado, seguiu até o sofá e se colocou entre as pernas dela, se deitando. Ali no sofá da sala foi sendo despido de peça por peça, ele se aqueceu no calor do corpo dela, e acalmou seu próprio coração em relação ao que sentia, talvez por ser treze anos mais velho, talvez por seus próprios medos, ou até mesmo por não desejar que a mulher que agora arfava em seus braços se machucasse.

Afinal, ele sempre foi um exímio destruidor de corações.

O frio lhe tocava as costas nuas, principalmente na parte onde as cobertas não estavam lhe envolvendo.

\- Eu gosto muito de você.

Já fazia um tempo que estavam deitados na cama simples de solteiro dele, e ele arregalou o olho negro ao escutar a voz melodiosa dela.

\- Hinata, eu...

\- Não precisa responder, eu só gosto muito de você.

Ele podia ver os olhos dela se abrindo lentamente, e se olharam por alguns momentos, como se contemplassem um ao outro.

\- Eu também gosto muito de você.

A voz meio rouca era quase inaudível e seu coração batia forte.

\- Eu... Eu vejo você indo embora.

Ele sabia que as mentiras podiam comprar até mesmo a eternidade, mas só daquela vez, decidiu se arriscar a voar.

\- Nunca senti que eu fosse o certo pra você. – Agora eles se encaravam mais firmemente. – Está tudo bem pra mim em ser usado.

\- Não se preocupe tanto. – O puxou para que se aconchegasse no peito dela. – Só absorva o som.

Ouvia a leve batida que a fazia viva.

Há momentos que definem vidas.

Haviam coisas que tinham um valor que na verdade não existe.

\- Eu estou vendo que você está indo embora.

\- Eu não vou.

Os corações batiam intensamente, e ela o beijou.

 _Ela era tão quente._

\- Eu gosto muito de você. – Alguém disse.

 _Ele era tão quente._

Sem trocar qualquer outra palavra, eles se tocaram, se sentiram, se deixaram saber mais intimamente o que era bom, e o que não era. Não demorou para que nomes fossem sussurrados à mercê do prazer, ao canto de carícias, a necessidade de cativar outra essência.

Palavras não eram ditas, mas existem mais formas de amor que "Eu te amo". Mesmo que ninguém admitisse tal fato.

A tarde estava fria, e talvez fosse o dia mais frio naquele ano, até então.

Tsunade em breve sairia de seu posto como Hokage e os murmúrios sobre quem seria o substituto da mesma eram grandes. Existiam boas opções, mas o conselho, juntamente à Godaime, não tinha realmente dito nada, pelo menos até agora.

Ela estava sentada olhando as crianças correndo, elas atiravam bolas de neve mal feitas, por conta da pressa. Uma até havia chegado perto de acertar-lhe o pé, mas Hinata ignorou. Ela gostava de crianças. E de neve. E do frio.

Seus encontros haviam se tornado mais frequentes.

Sentiu-o chegando calmamente, as mãos nos bolsos, o ar de quem havia passado muito tempo carregando algo pesado nas costas. Ele sorriu por baixo da máscara quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça e a encarou soando despreocupado.

\- Yo, Hinata.

\- Kakashi-kun. – Ela sorriu francamente. – Você parece bem cansado hoje, está tudo bem?

Ele gostava da preocupação dela.

\- Bem, não.

\- Po...posso ajudar em algo?

Ele gostava do jeito que ela tentava ajudar.

\- Não realmente.

\- Você quer falar sobre? – Ela tentou olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu... eu posso somente escutar, se preferir.

Ele gostava do jeito que ela se importava.

\- Eu vou me tornar Hokage.

Não desviou o olhar para que ela tivesse certeza de que ele estava falando sério, e esperou por uma resposta que não veio por palavras, a morena apenas sorriu abertamente e o abraçou escondendo o rosto no peito do homem, que como se lidasse com uma criança pequena, a abraçou em consolo. Em silêncio, seguiram pelas ruas até a casa dela.

\- Sinto muito, Hinata.

\- Não... não se preocupe, estou feliz por você. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Estou feliz por toda... vila.

\- Eu realmente gosto muito de você. – A voz dele estava embargada, de forma que ela nunca ouvira. – Nós podemos continuar como estamos.

\- A vila precisa de você muito mais do que eu. – Os olhos claros se enchiam d'água. – N... não quero ser um estorvo pra você.

\- Sei que você não pode esperar por esse espantalho velho. – Fez um movimento com as mãos, mostrando que se referia a si mesmo

\- Eu esperaria, mas você não está realmente me dando essa opção, Kakashi-kun. – Sorriu ternamente para ele e lhe deu as costas. O prateado observou o longo cabelo dela balançar em suas costas, até que não pudesse mais ser vista entrando no poderoso clã Hyuuga.

Jurava ouvir a música fúnebre dela soar, vendo-a ir embora.

\- Eu te amo, Hinata. – disse para o vento, e o Fim.

Ele sempre foi um exímio destruidor de corações. Do próprio, inclusive.

* * *

N/A: E ai? Você gostou? Sinceramente espero que sim, mas como eu disse, caso não tenha achado legal, pode me falar se quiser.  
Um beijão e muito obrigada por ter lido até aqui. 3


End file.
